


Laughter (Day 2 of TSEWeek2020)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Libraries, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Enel finds a joke book at the library.  Marcus develops a violent vendetta against whoever taught this child how to read.Written for Day 2 of TSE Appreciation Week 2020!  I picked Theme 1 :)
Relationships: Marcus Lanum/Idony St. Claire
Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Laughter (Day 2 of TSEWeek2020)

“Marcus! Hey, Marcus! Marcus!”

Marcus sighs, placing his bookmark carefully into his book and placing his book carefully in his lap. “Yes, Enel?”

“Oh, there you are!” Enel’s curly red head pokes through the doorway, followed quickly by the rest of his nearly-seven-foot-tall body. He’s holding a book in his hands, and he shoves it forwards to show Marcus. “Look what I found in the back!”

_ Oh no,  _ Marcus thinks. This is probably his worst nightmare.  _ I should’ve thrown that book out years ago. _

The book in question is  _ 101 Undeniably Terrible Jokes and Puns for a Gallitan Citizen in Need,  _ or, in other words, the bane of Marcus’ existence. Once, Idony asked Noah to read a similar book to her, and, for the next three months, those jokes were all Marcus heard from him. (Aside from thinly veiled threats, of course. Those never stop.)

Enel is still standing there, grinning a little maniacally, and Marcus shudders. “You wanna hear a joke?” asks the boy, bouncing up and down.

“Not really, Enel--”

“Aw, c’mon, you’ll love it! What do you call a fake noodle?”

“I don’t know, Enel, what  _ do  _ you call a fake noodle?” Marcus replies. Maybe if he humors Enel, he figures, he’ll leave sooner.

“An im-pasta!”

Marcus groans. Enel giggles.

“Here’s another one: Who did the zombie take on a date?”

“No clue.”

“His ghoul-friend!” Enel hoots, laughing harder. “Wanna hear more?” Marcus sighs again, deeper this time.

“Why don’t you go tell these jokes to Idony, or someone else? Avidan?”

Enel pouts. “Avidan’s a bully. And Idony’s probably busy or something.”

“I’m busy.”

“No, you’re not,” Enel says. “You’re just reading.”

Marcus pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine.”

“How do you talk to a giant?”

Marcus just shakes his head.

“You have to  _ use big words!”  _ shrieks Enel. “Man, these jokes are hilarious! I’ve got no idea why the author called them ‘undeniably terrible;’ I guess they’ve just got bad taste or something.”

“Yeah. That’s definitely it,” Marcus deadpans. Enel looks a little confused, but he immediately flips the page to go onto the next joke.

“What happened when the blue and red ships crashed?”

Marcus buries his face into his hands. “I have no idea,” he mumbles.

“Their crews were  _ marooned!” _ Enel’s loud laughter starts up again, but this time, behind him, there’s a softer giggle. Marcus looks up to see Idony, her umbrella on her arm and a wide smile on her freckled face.

“That joke was very funny, Enel,” she says, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He grins, pumping his fist up in triumph and nearly toppling over the shorter woman.

“Oops, sorry,” he says, grabbing her arm to prevent her from falling over. “See, Marcus,  _ someone  _ thinks I’m funny!”

Marcus snorts. “He’s reading from a joke book.” Enel sticks his tongue out at him, but Idony just smiles again.

“You should use one of those jokes on the pretty girl you keep seeing, Enel,” she says, and Enel lights up.

“Good idea! Thanks! I’ll go see if she’s outside!” Clutching the book to his chest, he dashes off. Idony chuckles, listening to his receding footfalls as he sprints through the doorway. She examines the size of Marcus’ couch with her umbrella before sitting down next to him, nestling herself into his arm. He thinks she’s probably going to ask him to read to her, or maybe she’ll finally ask him to go out on a date; her odious older brother isn’t here, after all.

“Do you want to hear a joke, Marcus?” she asks, and he groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated here!! :))
> 
> Bonus joke for y'all:  
> Q: Why can't you trust atoms?  
> A: They make up everything.


End file.
